This invention relates to an inflatable tent structure, the design of which permits the tent to be easily erected, collapsed and stored. The design of the tent also permits the structure to be easily manufactured with a minimum of parts and fabrication. Nevertheless, the structure is sturdy, weather resistent and provides safe and comfortable shelter.
The tent is characterized by the placement of the supporting perimeter of the tent structure completely exterior to the interior of the tent. This provides easy access to the inflated structure for ease of repair and more uninterrupted space for the occupants.